Long Live
by SangaKumal
Summary: "Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings." ― Anaïs Nin
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna take place several years after TMI, anyone that's not Cassandra Clare's is an OC of mine.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

**hope you enjoy ^^**

I'll never forget the first time I saw you. I was sitting in the window seat of a mundane coffee shop, headphones on, white porcelain mug steaming in my hands. I looked up briefly from the Codex I was reading (for the billionth time) and caught a glimpse of your hair through the window. From there, I went back to turning through the worn pages.

As is human instinct, I looked up when the tiny bell not he door gave its shrill little ding. There you were, looking completely normal; normal and beautiful. I remember thinking that right before you caught me staring. Your green and hazel eyes meeting my blue ones for a split second. I looked away, embarrassed. I'd forgotten I wasn't glamoured.

After a moment of staring blankly at the page in-front of me, I risked an over-the-shoulder glance. Imagine my surprise when I noticed the Voyance rune staring back at me from the back of your right hand. A kind of amused irritation built up inside of me as you grabbed your coffee and headed toward my table.

I immediately kicked my feet out across the seat then, once again, picked up the Codex.

"Ahem"

I just kept reading, smirking slightly when you didn't speak up again. That smirk quickly soured with the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor.

Letting the Codex's hardcover fall closed, and pulling off headphones I looked up.

I stepped into the institute's massive library. Alec Lightwood, was sitting in one of the various armchairs around the room. He'd recently been appointed as the new Head of the New York institute. It had come as a big surprise to everyone, not because he didn't deserve the position, but rather because he was currently engaged to the Warlock Magnus Bane. The black band of metal engraved with the rune for marriage perched on his ring finger alongside the ring bearing his families symbol. He looked up when I walked in.

"Chase?" The questioning look left his face when he noticed my searching glances around the room. "looking for Wren?"

I nodded. "Have any idea where she might be?" to this he only shook his head and got back to the book in his hands. With an irritated sigh I turned on a heel and went back to wandering the institute's massive collection of corridors.

My wandering eventually brought me to the roof...which probably should have been my first stop. She was always up here.

She was seated on the wall around the edge of the roof. Her legs dangling over the edge, laptop on her knees, fingers moving across the keys as a story built beneath her fingertips. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Ahem"

Without even looking over her shoulder she replied, "Yeah Chase, what is it?"

"Nothing in particular…"

"I am trying to write"

"And how's that going for you" I walked over to stand at her shoulder, but before i could read anything she slammed the laptop closed.

"You can't very well be a writer and not let anyone read your writing… I mean having people read it is kind of the whole point"

She finally turned to face me, "You think I want my first reader to be you Chase Nightwell?!"

She swung herself back onto the roof, and then stood, making sure to keep her precious story out of my reach. She looked me over once with those beautiful eyes of hers. They were blue, and most would say "blue like the ocean" or "blue like the sky" but both of those are lazy ways to describe her blue. Her blue was not a bright one, it didn't try to grab your attention, yet when you were talking to her your eyes couldn't help but wander up to her calm, easy, blue eyes, with that little ring of dark brown around the pupil. They were beautiful, but they weren't yet aware of it themselves.

"So, what's on the agenda?"

"...sorry what?"

She sighed and laughed softly, "I said, what's on the agenda"

I nodded towards the door that lead back into the institute, "Shall we?" i offered her my arm,

She linked her arm through mine, "we shall"

**Ta Da chapter 1... I'll probably keep writing this no matter what but write a review anyway :P yup...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you doing" somehow, even with my obvious irritation, you managed to say with a complete straight face, "It seemed both chairs were occupied so I went and got my own" at that I laughed.

"What makes you think this table is open to the general public"

"Ah, but you see, I am not the general public. Neither are you, while you may just look like a common high school girl to the random passer-bye, you and I both know, that neither of us actually are what we seem. You are not just a 16-year-old girl who likes" You paused for a moment, looking me over "Romance novels, perfect sunny days, and camping out in coffee shops"

I gave you a slow clap, "wrong on all counts, I prefer sci-fi/fantasy, actually like rain better than shine, and while i do enjoy spending a few hours here, in this exact seat, in this specific coffee shop, i wouldn't call it camping out, nor really count it as one of my defining features" i ended my monologue with quite the satisfied little smirk.

You seemed kind of shocked, but that shock quickly changed to laughter. "that wasn't my point. The point was that while you may look like an ordinary teen, you're probably armed right now, and i mean with more than just pepper spray or a pocket knife"

I stood up, tucking the Codex under and arm, "whatever" I made a little 'tip of the hat' gesture with my hand "the table is yours".

I walked to the Institute to the sound of a midday city. I didn't even need to look where i was going i'd walked this route so many times. So I guess he wasn't _completely_ off… I did enjoy spending the not-so-occasional saturday afternoon in that window seat.


End file.
